Scarlet Blonde
by Demaruto wilsmaki
Summary: A remake of The Skarlet Blonde. Several years after the mall incident, Leni Loud, now goes by the name of Blair Austen, is now living in Utah to escape what happened back in Royal Woods and anything in between. But when crime rate skyrocketed in the city, it's up to Leni aka Blair to save the good innocent people of Utah under the superhero persona: Scarlet Blonde.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House.**

Prologue

_"We all get addicted to something that takes away the pain."_

It was an average, sunny morning in Royal Woods. The birds are chirping, the flowers are blooming, and people are coming out of their homes, either getting the mail or going somewhere like work or hanging out with their friends. As all of that is going on, a certain ditzy girl is getting herself ready for work.

"Red hoop earrings: check! Seafoam green dress: check! My sunglasses: check! My purse with everything in it: check, check, and check! I am totes ready for work now!" Leni said with a smile.

"Leni, hurry up before you'll be late for work!" Her mother yelled from downstairs.

"Coming, Mom! I was just making sure i had my things!" Leni yelled back as she rushed out of her room.

Later, Rita pulls Vanzilla in front of the mall to drop Leni off there.

"Thanks for dropping me off at the mall, Mom." Leni said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. And if you need anything like a ride home or something, just call me, okay?" Rita tells Leni.

"Okay! Bye, Mom!" Leni gave Rita a kiss on the cheek and exits the van. She then waved goodbye to her mother as she drove off to her job. After she stopped waving to her mother, she cheerfully make her way towards the mall, not noticing that she is being watched by a group of strange men in a black car.

"Is she the one? The ditzy girl you spoke of?" The light skinned 50 year old man asked.

"Yep, that's the one all right. Poor girl dosen't even know what's going to happen to her." The African American man said.

"Well, that's her problem, not ours. All i care about is having some fun with her." The older man said with an menacing smirk.

"You sure do." The African American man chuckles quietly.

Later that afternoon at Reininger's, Leni is helping a married couple at the check-out counter.

"Your receipt is in the bag. Have an nice day!" Leni said.

"Thank you so much." The wife replied with a smile as she and her husband head out.

Shortly after they left, Leni's friends, Miguel and Fiona, walked up to her.

"Hey, Leni. Me and Fiona are going on break and thought you want join us." Miguel said.

"Of course I'll join you guys! I just need to get supplies for a new design I'm making." Leni replied.

"Okay, see you at food court!" Miguel tells her as he and Fiona left.

Leni walked out of Reininger and went in a different direction from her friends. Unbeknownst to her, she is still being watched by the same men from before.

After getting the stuff she needed, Leni exited the sewing store and looks in her bag.

"Okay, now i got everything i needed to work on my design. I just need someone to be my model though. I think i should ask Lincoln if he can help me. I'm sure he is willing to help me!" Leni said to herself. Due to her not paying attention of her surroundings, she accidentally bumped into a man with dark skin, black hair, a nose ring, black sweater, dark blue jeans and white shoes. "Oops, sorry! I didn't see you there."

The man didn't say anything to her. He just stood there... smiling creepily at her. Leni gets very uncomfortable about the man's smile and slowly walk backwards away from him only to bump into a slightly tanned man wearing the same outfit as other guy also smiling creepily at her. A group of other men appeared and surrounded the poor ditzy girl, scaring her even further.

"Uhmm, can i help all of you?" Leni asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Actually, yes you can." The 50 year old man answered from behind Leni as he covers her mouth with his hand. "You can start by not making a single sound and just come with us. If you can do that, we will spare you." He chuckled evilly at her before turning to his men. "Alright, boys. Let's move."

The men nodded and all of them begins walking together around Leni. Meanwhile at the food court, Miguel and Fiona are becoming very worried about Leni.

"I don't get it. Leni said she was gonna join us after she get her supplies for her design and she hasn't showed up yet. And our break is almost over! You don't think she ditches us, do you?" Miguel asked.

"Come on, Miguel! This is Leni we are talking about. There's no way she will ditch us like that. Maybe she just went to another store to buy something else." Fiona guessed.

"I hope you're right." Miguel looked away and let at a worrisome sigh as Fiona eats her pretzel. Miguel then spotted a group of strange men walking past the table, not noticing that Leni is trapped in middle of them. One of the guys spotted Miguel staring at them and gave him a three seconds death glare before moving on.

"What was that all about?" Fiona asked after seeing that.

"I don't know but something tells me that they are up to no good." Miguel answered before looking at the ground and notices something. "Hey, isn't that one of Leni's sandals?"

Miguel and Fiona got up from their table and walked up to the sandal as the latter picked it up.

"Yeah, it is! But why is it here?" Fiona thinks about it for a bit before gasping in realization. "You don't think that those men have her, do you?"

"I don't know but I'm about to find out. Fiona, i want you to go back to work and tell Ms. Carmichael that me and Leni are going to be late. Also, check your phone every now and again for any texts i sent you about our hunch." Miguel told her.

"Okay." Fiona nodded in confidence.

Miguel was about to leave but then remember something. "Oh, by the way. If i don't return or you don't receive any texts from me, call the cops."

Miguel got up and runs in the direction of the men. Fiona also got up and watched her friend going to go save Leni, completely oblivious about her manager standing behind her.

"Where is he going?" Ms. Carmichael asked, scaring Fiona.

"Mr. Carmichael! I didn't see you there!" Fiona exclaimed.

"Yeah, i noticed. So, where is Miguel rushing off to?" Ms. Carmichael asked again.

"Oh, he just going to get some new stuff for yoga!" Fiona lied.

"Oh really? Then what's this talk about calling the cops in case he doesn't return?" Ms. Carmichael cocked an eyebrow in suspicious.

"You hear all of that, huh?" Fiona asked, now knowing that she is caught.

"Only that last part. What's going on? Is everything okay?" Ms. Carmichael asked with a hint of worried in her voice.

"Well..."

Elsewhere in the empty part of the mall, Miguel finally caught up with the strange men and stalks them from behind a pillar as some of them entered one of the vacant stores.

_"So that's where they went, huh? Good, all i need to do is to get Leni out of there and get back to work before Ms. Carmichael ffound out about thid. But the question is, how can i get her without drawing attention from them? This is harder than i thought." _Miguel thought to himself as he is completely unaware that someone is behind him.

"Hello, pretty boy." A man said.

Miguel turned around only to get knocked unconscious by the man who snuck up behind him. A few minutes later, Miguel opened his eyes and see Leni with her hands and feet tied up in duct tape, part of her clothes torn off, and tears coming down her face. The 50 year old man from earlier walks up to him and lowered himself to face Miguel.

"Morning, sunshine. Glad to see you awoke." The man said.

Miguel tried to move but soon realizes that he is too tied up with duct tape.

"What are you trying to do? Why did you kidnap my friend here?!" Miguel asked with anger in his voice.

"Why? Because we want some fun with her, of course! The is the main reason on why we did. Isn't that right, boy?!" The man asked to which his men yelled in confirmation.

"You sick bastards! You won't get away get away with this!" Miguel yelled.

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna stop us? Clearly it's not you since you got you got yourself all tied up for snooping. And for doing that, I'm afraid with have put you down." The man said as he puts out a pistol from his back pocket and pointed it at Miguel, about to shoot him. But then suddenly came up with an idea and put his pistol away. "On second thought, i got an idea. Since you were snooping around, i think the most appropriate to let you watch us violate your friend here as punishment for sticking your nose in something it shouldn't be in. Boys, you know what to do."

The man walked away from Miguel and heads up to the petrified Leni, who started kicking and screaming in terror to keep the man away from her but with no avail as he forced himself on top of her.

Some of the other men approach Miguel and forced him to watch as Leni is being violated by the rest of the men.

"No! NO! LENI!!!" Miguel screamed.

"MIGUEL!!!" Leni screamed back.

The 50 year old man creepily smiled at Leni. He then move his fingers up her left leg to her inner thighs and begins touching her in her inappropriate area. After hearing her friend crying out her name and getting violated by most of the men, Leni's irises went red and everything went black.

Back at Reininger, Ms. Carmichael and Fiona just finished explaining the events at the food court earlier to two cops.

"So, what you two are saying that one of the employees who works here went to follow a bunch of shady looking men to see if they had the other employee?" The tall muscular cop asked.

"That's right. He told me if he don't return or if i don't get a text from him, I'll call you guys. Well, you know...before my boss did that before then." Fiona said as she looks away from her boss.

"Can't you please go and find them before something bad happens to them? I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to them." Ms. Carmichael pleaded.

"Don't worry, you two. We will find the both of them and bring them back safely along with the men responsible for supposed kidnapping." The short cop said.

Suddenly, the whole entire mall started shaking violently, scaring everyone inside.

"We need to get these people are of here!" The short cop informed his partner and they both pulled the two ladies out of the store.

"Wait, what about my friends?!" Fiona asked in a confused but panicked tone.

The whole bottom of the mall was a nightmare as people are running towards the door panicking and screaming in terror by the violent shaking.

After getting everyone out, the reinforcements arrived alongside firetrucks, ambulances and the bomb squad and swarmed the building. Some of the people were placed in the ambulances due to them being caught in the stampede of people.

Ms. Carmichael and Fiona watched as these people are put in the ambulances and felt bad for them. They then spotted Miguel, who is covered in blood and is completely petrified, getting escorted out of the mall by one of the paramedics and placed in one of the ambulances and walked up to him.

"Miguel, what happened? Why are you covered in blood? Where's Leni?" Fiona asked.

Without looking nor saying anything to them, due to him still being traumatized, Miguel pointed towards the mall. There the two ladies sees Leni slowly walking out of the mall with blood on some parts of her ruined dress and body and her eyes still red. This completely shocked the two ladies upon seeing this. After taking a few more steps away from the mall, Leni's eyes went back to normal and suddenly started breaking down crying shortly after. Ms. Carmichael and Fiona ran up to Leni to comfort her and calm her down.

_"There you have it. That fateful day at the mall was the day the old Leni died. But what happened after that day was what made my life go straight to hell."_

A montage of what happened after the mall incident.

_"First, i was sent to court for the trial of the events at the mall. I was pleaded not guilty due to be nearly raped. But instead of being sent home with my family, i got sended to a mental institute. Which now looking back at it, made a lot of senses due to what happened to me. But then a few months later, the institute was attacked by some top notch people, killing both the workers and patients alike and ended up kidnapping me. I soon found out that these guys work at some research facility on some island far away from civilization after some of them told me upon our arrival. They also told me that the reason why they kept me alive was because i had a 'gift' and wanted to do some experiments on me. And let me tell you when i say that the experiments my little sister Lisa did on me and my other siblings are tamed compared to the hellish experiments those asshole put me through. After a few years of going through that hell, i finally had enough and decided to give them a taste of their own medicine. About a full minutes of going on a bloody killing spree while also trying to find a way out, i blew an hole in the wall and made my escape somewhere far away so i wouldn't be caught. After being found by a yacht and brought back to Utah, i gave myself a new look after cutting my hair short and changed my name to Blair Austen to avoid getting founded by the people at the facility. At first, everything seems to be fine living there. But then the crime rate went through the roof, changing the once safest city in America to one of the most dangerous cities in America. Where's these crimes, there's a hero. And that hero's name, is The Scarlet Blonde."_As Leni, now Blair, finished her story, a woman wearing a red dress, black boots, and have a reddish blond hair and crimson eyes standing on top of a roof looking down at someone before fading to an older Leni/Blair laying on a couch.

"And that is how it all started." Blair concluded her story.

"Wow, that is one roller coaster of a life you went through." Her therapist said as he is in shock about this.

"You're telling me. I just glad i can finally tell someone else about my tragic past. Along with my superpower and my superhero persona." Blair replied.

"What is your superpower if you don't mind me asking?" Her therapist asked.

"Blood manipulation. I can manipulate blood from myself or my foes and uses them as weapons or defense through...i don't usually use it that much." Blair told him.

"I see." Her therapist looked at his watch to see what time it is. "Well, as much as i want to continue our session, I'm afraid we are out of time. But feel free to set a due date if you ever want to continue talking about your life."

"I'll take about it. If i don't try and blow my brains out again. Oh, who am i kidding? Thanks to my blood abilities, shotting myself is out of the question. So is hanging myself or any other ways of committing suicide. Which doesn't make sense but whatever. See ya, doc. And thanks for the help." Blair said as she begins heading out the door.

"Anytime." Her therapist replied.

As she is walking down the hallway, she looked out of the window and looks up at the bright blue sky.

"Well, since it's still daytime, i guess I'll do something to keep my mind off things. I think I'll head to the store on the way home." She took a few feet away from the window and suddenly stopped and muttered, "I hope everyone is okay." She then continued walking down the hallway and disappearing into the crowd of people.

**A/N: In case anyone is wondering, yes i am making a rewrite of The Skarlet Blonde because i feel like i messed up in chapter two and three (before i merged them together) so i decided to make this. I am keeping this chapter the same because there's no other way of there's really nothing to redone other than ****the name and the outfit Blair wears when she turns into her superhero persona. Also, i will upload the next chapter alongside this one as soon as i finish it.**


	2. Episode 1

Episode 1: A short fight

On a cold Wednesday night, a group of four caucasian women who looks to be in their early 20s is having a girls night out at the bar. One of them takes a selfie picture of her and her friends and show it to them with all of them making silly faces.

"Oh my god, i couldn't make an more horrible duck face even if i tried!" The brunette lady said.

"You think that's bad? Look at my face! Have you ever seen someone make a face like this? It's horrific!" The black hair lady replied.

As the ladies are talking about what they look like in the selfie, Blair is sitting at bar listening in on the girls conversation. The bartender makes a side glance at her then continues cleaning the inside of a glass cup with a rag.

"You know it's not right to be listening in other people's business, right?" He asked.

"I know." Blair sighed. "It's just, i miss having to take selfies with my friends and family. And listening to them talking about how ridiculous their faces are in the selfie just makes me miss those days even more. Which is sad because i never actually got to see my friends and siblings graduated, and i bet that all of them think I'm dead, or completely forgotten about me." She sighs again. "I wish i can talk to them again to let them know that i am still alive."

"Then what's stopping you? I mean, you do have some sort of social media app on your phone, right? Just text them on there and see what happens."

"I wish i could. But I'm still wondering about being founded out by..." Blair looks around to make sure no one is listening and move in closer to the bartender and whispers, _"You know who." _in his ear.

"Yeah, i know. But that shouldn't stop you from talking to your loved ones though. If you really are worried about being founded out, just put your profile on private and make sure that your location isn't public for everyone to know. Give it try. I know it would make your friends and family very happy to hear from you again. You know, given if they don't think you is a troll or something."

"Maybe i should when i have a chance. Thanks, Stan." Blair smiled.

"Anytime." Stan winked at her.

Back at the table where the ladies are sitting at, one of them gets a phone message and reads it.

"Oh, goddamn it! Just lost another babysitter! Let's go, girls. Apparently, my kids can't let their mother to enjoy her free time away from them." The blond haired lady said as she and her friends got up and heads out of the bar.

"Looks like you got some more work to do." Stan pointed out.

"Seems like it." Blair gulped down her glass of vodka and put the glass down. "Save my seat for me, Stan. This shouldn't take long."

Blair gotten up from her seat and heads to the door. As she exit the bar, she spotted the four ladies about to enter the car only to be grabbed by four different men wearing all black and is taken into an alleyway against their will.

"As i thought. If there's anyone stupid to attack unexpected women in the same person, is these idiots." Blair sighed in disappointment. "Well, time to get to work."

Blair bit her thumb and punctured just above her heart, which changed from her current outfit, which was a blue dress and white heels, into her superhero outfit.

"Okay, time to kick some butt!"

In the alleyway, the ladies are being harassed by the men with one of them pinned the blond haired lady to a side of a building and creepily sniffed her hair.

"Ah, strawberry hair spray! My favorite! I'm going to have some fun with you!" The man creepily chuckled, making the lady feel completely uncomfortable and terrified.

Before the men could do anything to the women, they all were cutted in their cheeks by several blood shards.

"You know, from all the criminal scums that i fought and took down, you guys are the most dumbest criminals i have ever met. Like seriously, how many times have i beaten you guys in this same alleyway? This is getting ridiculous!" Scarlet Blonde said.

"What's ridiculous is the fact that you is always around whenever we do something like this! It's really annoying!" One of the men replied annoyed.

"The feelings mutual, bud." She muttered under her breath. "Listen, i got something important to do at this moment. So, how about you let those ladies go and nobody will get hurt? How does that sound?"

"How about-- No!"

All of the guys each took a blade out from their pockets and held them near the women's throats.

"I knew you would say that. Well, if that's the case..."

Scarlet Blonde rises her right hand with her index and middle fingers up, and then telekinetically lifts the guys from the ground and held them up in the air for a while.

"Okay, ladies, you can go now! These guys won't be bothering you anymore!" Scarlet Blonde said.

The women then runs out of the alleyway and into the car they was about to enter earlier.

"I don't know why i agreed on coming here with you!" The brunette haired lady said.

"Shut up and get in the car!" The red haired lady told her friend.

After all of them finally got in the car, the driver pulled away and drove off.

_"Good, they're gone. Now, as for these three." _Scarlet Blonde pulled the four men towards her and give them a threatening glance. "Listen up, you worthless piece of trash! This is your last warning! If i ever catch any of you around this area again, or even find out that you is harassing and raped unexpected females again, I'll end your life in a heartbeat! Do i make myself clear?!"

One of the guys managed to spit at Scarlet Blonde's face, which made her very annoyed. After getting the spit off of her, she pauses, takes a deep breath, and takes another pause. She then pointed her fingers to the left which caused all four guys to slam into a building on that side, then she did it again this time to the right, and then pointed her fingers towards the ground, slamming the guys on the ground hard, knocking them out.

"Serve you right." Scarlet Blonde pulled out her phone and speed dialed the cops. "Hello, police?"

Five minutes later, the cops arrived and arrested the four men. One of the cops is talking to Scarlet Blonde.

"Great job on taking down these criminals for us. I don't know why they keep coming back over here for knowing that you might be around the area." The cop said.

"Trust me, i wonder the same thing." Scarlet Blonde said. "Well, see ya."

"Wait, hold on for a second!" The cop shouted to get the scarlet heroine's attention. "If you're not doing anything later, maybe i can take you out somewhere nice."

Scarlet Blonde walked up to the cop and placed her right hand on his shoulder.

"As much as i want that, you know that's not gonna happen. With all these criminals out and about, there's no time for either of us to have a break to do so. And besides, I'm not really looking for a relationship anyway."

"Oh...i see. Well, at least i tried though."

"Yeah, you did." Scarlet Blonde kisses the cop on the cheek. "Good luck on your search. I'm pretty sure someone will go out with you."

Scarlet Blonde vanished in front of the cop, and another cop walked up to him and pulled his hand on his partner's shoulder.

"Don't worry, dude. There are other fishes in the sea for you to catch." He said.

"I know." The cop sighed. "I was hoping she was going to be the one."

A few seconds later, the cops drove off with the criminals inside, allowing Blair to emerged from the other side of the bar.

"About time." She enters the bar and walks up to her seat.

"Welcome back, Blair." Stan greeted her. "I take it went well."

"Of course it did, Stan. You know that guys like them aren't much of a threat to me. Which is the problem." Blair said.

"What do you mean?" Stan asked as he pours Blair a drink.

"What i mean is that it's not fun fighting all of these generic criminals all the time! It sucks the fun out of being a hero! I am tired of stopping thugs, thieves, rapists, etc etc. I need something new for a change! Someone i can have fun trading blows with for a while, someone to make me feel the rush i had during my escape from that hellhole of a facility! My own freaking rogue gallery like that Batman guy, or that Ace Savvy person, or any other superhero! That's all i ever wanted, apart from seeing my friends and family again, that is."

"I can understand your frustration, but there's a reason why 'be careful with what you wish for' is a thing. You is asking for too much. And that could come back to bite you at any time."

"Yeah, i know. But i need something interesting to happen, i can't just keep taking down normal criminals with my powers. I need someone else with superpowers as well! If i can get that, then at least have me fight some unknown organization or something. That's all i ask for."

"Is is really all you ask for?" Stan asked again, Blair looks up and gives him a confirmed nod. "Very well then, if i hear anything about a secret organization or something like that, I'll let you know whenever you visit."

"Really? You mean it?" Blair asked with a big smile on her face.

"Yep, i am a man that never goes back on his words. And i stick to that too." Stan winks at her as he pours himself a drink.

"Thanks, Stan."

"Anytime."

Blair and Stan raises their glasses and propose a toast to each other as everything went to white.

**A brand new chapter two has been completed.**

**I know this is as short as chapter one but to be honest, i didn't know what to do at this point in this chapter so i just left it be.**

**Also, before i forget, this story and all of the other superhero stories after this takes place in a slightly AU from the show. Meaning that all of the events of the show are still canon in this universe only that some characters have superpowers and a twist for the loud family and the entire show overall.**

**Anywho, that's all i got to say. What do you think about this chapter? Do you like it better than the one i made in the other story or meh? Also, who do you think Blair/Scarlet Blonde should fight in the next chapter? Should she fight a supervillain or members of an organization? Review or PM me your thoughts. Also, in case if anyone is wondering or actually cares, Angel and Aria will still appear in this story. Although, i am giving Aria a different introduction than the one she had in the other story.**

**With all of that said and done, I'll see you guys later.**


	3. Episode 2

Episode 2: Ms. Violet

**Before i start this chapter, i just want to say that i finally found a name for the Loud siblings when i put them in a team: The Loud-siders. I know that most of you isn't gonna care, i just thought i wanted to bring this up. Also, i might be doing so spinoff of any side characters that appeared in the Loud Superhero Universe (LSU). That is all. Now on with the story.**

Later that night at a museum, about three or four night security guards are patrolling to make sure no one enters the museum. One of them heard something from the distance and informs the others about it by pointing in the direction the sound came from. As they looked, they someone wearing some sort of hooded cloak heading in their direction.

"Hey! The museum is closed! Please leave the exit, or we will arrest you for trespassing on public property!" One of the security guards warned the person.

However, the warning fell on deaf ears as the person continued walking towards them, this time walking a little faster. In a matter of time, the person vanished in thin air which confused the night security guards. One by one, each guard got hit on the neck by something and was left immobilize. The hooded figure appeared behind the guards and heads towards the museum's entrance while all of guards keel over.

"That was easy." The person said with an grin.

In the museum, two more guards are patrolling the halls for anything suspicious. After they walked past, the person came out from behind a glass coffin and silently makes a run for it.

Eventually, the person spots a display case in the middle of the mall with an gem in it. Before they could do anything, they took out an spray bottle and sprayed around the area, revealing red lasers surrounding the display case. The person just smirks and uses some ability to turn their body transparent and just casually walked towards the lasers without setting them off and reaching the display case successfully. The person then deactivated their ability and look the hood to reveal a Caucausin woman with long purple hair, purpleish blue eyeshadows with violet eyes, and purple lipstick.

"Ah, there she is. The Phantom Sapphire, one of the seven phantom stones, in all of its glory." The lady said as she observed the gem that is on a necklace. "It's ashame that such an amazing and beautiful artifact is locked behind glass so people can just look at it. It's a waste really. But don't worry, my precious, you will be free soon."

She pressed her left hand on the glass and create a purple mist which melted a hole in it. After she done that, she creates several tentacle-like oozes to get the necklace and carefully takes it out of the case then put it around her neck.

"Perfect." The lady utters. Then she heard the sound of guns cocking from behind her and turns to see the two guards, including the ones from outside, aiming their guns at her. "Perfect indeed. I just found some people to experiment on." She said.

"Okay, Miss, don't do anything hasty! We got you surrounded! There's no way for you to go!" One of the guards said.

"We'll see about that." The lady chuckles maniacally.

As she slowly turns her entire body around, the Phantom Sapphire started to grow, and emits a powerful white light which blinding and caused the guards to scream in terror.

**_Blair's apartment..._**

The next day has arrived, and Blair is seen sleeping soundly until the sound of her alarm clock goes off, waking her up. Blair turned the alarm clock off then sat up and stretched her arms.

"It's morning already?" Blair asked, a bit sluggish. "Man, time really does go by fast. Speaking of time, why did i set my alarm clock for? I don't even have a normal job anymore. Not after that the clothes incident." She said sadly.

She then hear something scratching on her door following by the sound of a dog barking. Blair looks at the schedule on her wall and gasps in realization about something.

"Oh crap! I almost forgot it's time to feed Angel!"

Blair runs out of her bed and opens her door to see a Gerberian Shepskies sitting at the entrance of Blair's room with her bowl in her mouth and an angry expression on her face.

"Sorry, Angel! I almost forgot about you for a second!" Blair said apologetic.

However, Angel wasn't buying it as she makes a side glances at the viewers then walk away with her bowl still in her mouth.

"Why do i even bother apologizing to you if you not even gonna believe me?" Blair asked as she shake her head.

Blair heads to the kitchen to feed Angel. She picked up the dog food bag and poured the food in Angel's bowl, then put the bag back down and walked away as Angel begins eating. Blair looks through the refrigerator and took out her leftover kale juice, pours it in her glass, and heads to the living room to watch some TV.

"Let's see what on TV today." Blair said as she turns the TV with the remote.

**Maddy Martin: **This is Maddy Martin with breaking news...

"Oh, man, i wonder what it is this time." Blair said sarcastically as she rolls her eyes and drink her kale juice.

**Maddy Martin: **I am at the West Valley museum where a robbery took place last night.

"Not gonna lie, i had a feeling that place was gonna get robbed eventually. Through, it does begs the question on what was it that was stolen." Blair thinks about it for a bit before she shrug it off.

**Maddy Martin: **The stolen item in question was the Phantom Sapphire necklace. The museum is offering a six million dollar reward to anyone who receives and returns the necklace to its rightful owners.

Blair nearly choked on her drink after hearing the reward money.

"Six Million dollars?!!! No wonder why that thing got stolen! That is a steal!" Blair exclaimed.

**Maddy Martin: **In a related story, several security guards that was on duty here last night were found frozen today by an co-worker. Whoever was it that stole the artifact isn't your typical criminal. This is the work of someone with supernatural abilities.

Blair turned off the TV and have the look of glee on her face.

"A six million dollar reward, and someone with supernatural abilities? This might actually be the best day ever!" Blair screams in excitement until she heard loud banging noises coming from beneath her.

"Keep it down up there! It's too early in the morning for that!" A old man yelled from the apartment beneath Blair.

"Sorry..." Blair said in a hushed tone. "I should call Stan and tell him about this!" She ran into her room and grabs her phone off the charger and calls Stan's phone. "Pick up, pick up!"

"Hello?" Stan answered the phone.

"Stan, OMGosh! Guess what! Someone robbed the bank last night and stole a six million dollar necklace called the Phantom Sapphire necklace or something, and i think they had supernatural abilities because the security guards that was on duty were found frozen! Do you know what that means? I get to finally fight someone on equal footing and will get a six million dollar reward!" Blair exclaimed.

"Phantom Sapphire? Why does that name sounds familiar?" Stan asked. "Listen, Blair, i know that you is happy that you finally found a challenger, but i want you to remember that whoever this person is isn't your typical criminals that you fought before. So don't underestimate them. They may be just as, if not more dangerous than those low tier criminals."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now if you excuse me, i got a culprit to arrest and a six million dollar reward to collect!" Blair said.

"You do that. I'm about to do some research on this Phantom Sapphire thing. I'll let you know what i find." Stan replied.

"Thanks, Stan! I know i can always count on you!" Blair hangs up and looks in her closet for something to wear. She spot a light blue dress and takes it out of the closet. "Let's do this!" She closes the closet door and everything went black.

**_In the middle of town_****_, Mid afternoon..._**

"This is going to be so good! Not only will i bag my first superpowered criminal, but get six million grand in the process! Just thinking about it just makes me body shivers in excitement!" Blair squeals in excitement. "I wonder i should to do with my reward money. Pay my bills and taxes, move out and find a better place to live, become a millionaire! There's so many possibilities for me to choose! I can't wait to get my hands on that reward!"

"Excuse me" A voice said from beneath. Blair looks down and sees a small tan girl with messy black hair, potato sack and bandages, a open can in her which she held in front of her, and a dirty brown teddy bear with its right button eye missing. "Can you spare me some charge so i can buy me something to eat?" She asked.

Just hearing that and seeing the state that this little girl is in, Blair expression changed from excitement to sadness in a matter of seconds.

_"This poor girl. She looks like she haven't been eating in a few days, or even weeks." _Blair thought as she still looks down at the little girl. She digs her hand in her left dress pocket and pulls out her wallet, and took out a 10 dollar bill from said wallet then hands it to the little girl. "Here you go, little one. Go and buy you something to eat." She told the girl, which made said girl extremely happy.

"Oh, thank you, miss!" The girl said as she hugs Blair's legs. After a few seconds, the girl let go of Blair's legs and run off in a different direction while waving at the older blonde woman. "I will never forget you!" She shouted in excitement.

"Now that is what i wanted to see." Blair said with a smile on her face.

At that moment, Blair heard a loud explosion and several people screaming in panic. She looks in the direction where the screaming is coming from and sees a bunch of people running away from something with terrified looks on their faces and some smokes in said direction.

"Looks like i just found my superpowered criminal!" Blair said, narrowing her eyes.

She then started looking around for a safe place to change her outfit. Of course, she found a alleyway nearby and ran to it. After entering there, a bright red light can been seen lamenting on the wall of a building for a bit before dissipating. Shortly after, Blair, now as Scarlet Blonde, emerged from the alleyway and runs towards the chaos.

At the area where the chaos is happening at, the same lady who had stolen the Phantom Sapphire necklace from the museum, now wearing a purple jumpsuit and still have the necklace around her neck, emerged from the smoke and is causing havoc on the streets.

"Okay, who's next?" The lady said as she scans the area and spots a woman cowering in the streets holding onto her two daughters. "Ah, looks like you three will be my next victims." She chuckles in a quiet but menacingly way as she walks up towards them.

The daughters started crying and their mother is trying her best to comfort them as the lady approaches them with a sharp purple object she formed around her left hand.

"Shh, it's okay girls, mommy's here to protect you..." The mother said as she on the verge of crying herself.

The lady's shadow overlaps the mother which caused her to look up at the lady with her sharpen hand in the air, aimed directly at her and her children.

"And mommy's gonna die with you as well. Goodbye!" The lady said as she prepares to deliver the killing blow to the mother and her daughters but was interrupted when Scarlet Blonde arrives and attempts to kick the lady away from them with her blood hardening leg, only for the kick to miss due to lady jumping back.

One of the daughters looks up and gasps happily to see Scarlet Blonde standing in front of them.

"Scarlet Blonde!" One of the daughters exclaimed.

"Are you three okay?" Scarlet Blonde asked, looking over her shoulder at the mother and her daughters.

"Y-yeah. We okay." The mother said.

"That's good to hear." Scarlet Blonde replied with a sigh of relief. _"Glad i made it here on time. Otherwise, i would probably be in big trouble if i let them die." _She thought as she turned her attention toward the lady in the purple jumpsuit and observe her. "So, i take it that you must be the person who robbed the museum last night."

"And i take it that you must be the legendary Scarlet Blonde of West Valley, Utah that i heard so much about." The lady replied.

"I wouldn't say legendary, but yeah, i am Scarlet Blonde: The hero of West Valley, Utah!" Scarlet Blonde said as she does a pose.

Silence soon fills the area as everyone stares awkwardly at Scarlet Blonde which makes her feel extremely embarrassed.

_"If this awkward silence doesn't want to make me kill myself faster, i don't know what will." _Scarlet Blonde thought, with one of her eyes twitching from embarrassment. "Soooo... who are you exactly?" She asked the lady.

"My name is Ms. Violet, if you can't already tell where i got the name." Ms. Violet answered.

_"I mean, she's not wrong there." _Scarlet Blonde thought, rolling her eyes. "Well, Ms. Violet, as much as i want to have this wonderful conversation, I'm afraid that i have to take that necklace away from you and return it to its rightful owners. And also take you to jail."

"I'll love to see you try." Ms. Violet replied.

"You three might want to leave before things escalates. Don't want you to be caught in the crossfire." Scarlet Blonde told the mother, who nods and took her kids somewhere safe.

Now with those three gone, Scarlet Blonde and Ms. Violet have an intense stare off with one another, waiting for the other to make the first move. Scarlet Blonde bite both of her thumbs hard enough to cause blood to come out from them. Then she presses them on each arm which caused the blood to spread and harden both arms. After done that, she charges at Ms. Violet with her right hand formed into a fist and was about to punch the violet villain, only for her dodge the punch by moving her head to the left, much to Scarlet Blonde's surprise.

"What?" Scarlet Blonde asked in shock.

"So predictable." Ms. Violet replied with a evil smirk on her face.

Scarlet Blonde growls and sent a barrage of punches at Ms. Violet, only for none of her punches landing a single hit on her, making the scarlet heroine very irritated.

"Why...can't...i... hit you?!!" Scarlet Blonde asked, annoyed.

"Because, sweetheart. I can see through all of your attacks. No matter what kind of attack you use, i will always see it coming." Ms. Violet answered. "Now, if you don't mind, i think it's my turn!"

Ms. Violet surrounds her left hand with a purple ooze and punches Scarlet Blonde hard in the stomach, causing the latter to walk backwards in pain and stumbles on her knees. Ms. Violet then walked up to Scarlet Blonde and kicks her above ground and attacks her with a heavy barrage of punches before kicking her farther down the street.

Ms. Violet started laughing at the downed Scarlet Blonde as she tries to lift herself up. "Is that it?! Is that all the hero of Utah can do?! What a joke!" She laughed some more.

Scarlet Blonde just stares at Ms. Violet with a painful expression on her face before it turns into smile. Ms. Violet stopped laughing when she soon finds herself entangled by the blood that placed on the street by Scarlet Blonde prior.

"Yes, it works! I knew all that training would pay off!" Scarlet Blonde said, feeling self-confident about herself. She then begins walking up to Ms. Violet and take the necklace away from her. "Sorry to be that person, but I'm afraid that I'm gonna have to take this necklace away from you. Not like you is gonna need it once you is behind bars."

As Scarlet Blonde was about to remove the necklace off of Ms. Violet's neck, the Phantom Sapphire started to grow again and hits Scarlet Blonde with a ice beam which begins to envelop her quickly until she is completely frozen solid. Ms. Violet managed to break free due to the blood becoming frozen as well and stares at now frozen Scarlet Blonde.

"I gotta hand it to you, Scarlet. I wasn't expecting you to entangled me using your blood. In fact, i am quite surprised. However, this is where our fun ends. I have fun testing this thing out, now it's time for me to go back to my boss before he will have a fit. Ta-ta for now!" Ms. Violet said just before using the gem's ice power to teleport her away, leaving Scarlet Blonde frozen solid in the middle of the street.

The day goes by and Scarlet Blonde is still in her icy prison until the ice started melting. Seeing this, Scarlet Blonde uses her strength to violently shake the ice, causing it to show some cracks on it. Eventually, she broke free from the ice and begins looking around for Ms. Violet, only to not see her anywhere.

"Damn it... There goes my first superpowered criminal... and my six million dollar reward." Scarlet Blonde sighed in defeat.

**_Stan's Bar..._**

Later that night at the bar, Stan is standing behind the counter cleaning out an glass cup when he heard the door opening and sees a distraught Blair entering the bar.

"I take it that your mission was unsuccessful?" Stan guessed.

"What do you think? I can't believe that i let her get away with my reward money!" Blair yelled before putting her head on the counter.

"Who's her?" Stan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ms. Violet! She took off with the freaking artifact after our battle and left me in the middle of the street frozen solid!" Blair told him. "I have been looking all over town for her, and not once did i find her! I don't know where she went or anything! She just disappeared!"

"Calm down, Blair. I get that you is livid right now, but yelling isn't gonna make things better." Stan informed her before pouring her a drink and hands it to her.

"I guess you're right. Thanks." Blair drinks her drink and finally calmed down. "By the way, did you managed to look up that Phantom Sapphire thing yet?" She asked.

"Sure did." Stan replied, taking out his tablet from behind the counter and shows Blair the aforementioned gem. "After doing some research on this gem, it turns out that this gem isn't your typical gem. Instead, it's a member of a group of seven stones called: The Phantom Stones."

"Phantom Stones?" Blair questioned, tinting her head to the left.

"Yep. They are seven mystical gems that can grant any users abilities and/or powers. For example: the Phantom Sapphire can grant the user the ability to see the future. The user can also use the gem to freeze everything and everyone solid." Stan explained.

"A sapphire that can grant the user to see the future and have the ability to freeze everything? I feel like i have seen this before on TV once." Blair muttered quietly. "Is there anything else you discover during your research?"

"Not really. All i did was research the Phantom Sapphire and its powers. I haven't gone that deep yet, but I'll be happy to further my research." Stan said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Blair replied. "While you at it, can you do some research on Ms. Violet for me? I really want to know who she is, where she from, and who is she working for."

"I can see what i can do." Stan obliged.

Stan and Blair toasted each other once again and then started drinking together.

**_Hidden headquarters..._**

Elsewhere, Ms. Violet is seen walking to a room with a men looking out the window.

"Took you long enough." The man said.

Ms. Violet kneels down behind the man. "I'm sorry, boss. I was just testing the water with gem to make sure it works. Luckily i managed to find several test subjects to use it on. Especially the hero of Utah, Scarlet Blonde as well." Ms. Violet informed him.

"You did, huh? Tell me, you didn't kill her, did you?" The man asked.

"No, i didn't. I left her frozen in the middle of the street." Ms. Violet answered.

"Good, because if anyone is going to kill her..." The man turned around and looks at Ms. Violet. He is a Caucasian man with blond hair and a mustache, black eyes, a long deeply cut scar across his face, a dark blue T-shirt under a black unbuttoned shirt, black jeans, and red shoes. "...is going to be me." The man finished, narrowing his eyes.

**Chapter 3 is finished and all i can say is, i think i did a decent job with chapter as opposed to the one in Skarlet Blonde.**

**But yeah, what do you think about this chapter? Was it good, decent, or meh?**

**Also, i know i have been asking this enough, i really need your guys' help on this because i can't just come up with everything on my own all the time. I want to know your ideas about what villains do you want to see or what should i do for the next chapter. I know i sound desperate but i really do need you help. You can give me any villain you want just as long as they're not alien until the crossover event and after.**

**Apart from that, i hope you guys enenjoyed this chapter and I'll see all of you later.**


End file.
